Story of Caleo
by TheEpiclyAmazingDaughterofZeus
Summary: Disclaimer: I am girl. Therefore I am not Rick Riordan
1. The Introduction

Calypso's POV

As Calypso flew over Ogygia on a metal dragon. She never thought that she would fall hard for such a scrawny boy. Yes, she was holding onto "Bad Boy Supreme." Otherwise known as Leo Valdez. Also "Supreme Commander of the _Argo II_." Oh and don't forget, "Commander Tool Belt." One more, "Chef Leo the Taco Expert." Those were just a few nicknames for her beloved Leo Valdez. Leo then turned around and whispered to Calypso, "So where do you want to go _Sunshine_." Calypso sighed. "Well, after journeying around the world, lets go to Camp Half-Blood." Calypso remembered a curse that she had put on Percy long ago. "I want- no. I need to apologize to Percy for placing the curse on Annabeth." Leo looked down sadly, "Well don't expect them to forgive you too quickly. They have been joined by the hip ever since they made it out of Tartarus. Actually, ever since I first met them." Calypso shuddered, shocked at their willpower and fortitude. She was sure she couldn't survive the fall into Tartarus, much less make it out alive.

She knew Percy was in his last year of High School. Then Calypso presumed he would go to college. Marry Annabeth, and have a cute family of his own. A baby girl with blonde hair, and sea green eyes, followed by a small toddler with Black hair, and eyes just as grey as his mother's. Calypso then remembered that she was immortal. Or if that spell had broke when she left Ogygia. Calypso hoped it had. She wanted to grow old with Leo, maybe have kids of their own. But one day, it would hopefully all happen.

A few hours later, that felt like an eternity a sandy beach came into view. Leo then muttered, "My friends won't be happy to see me. More likely they will try to strangle me the first chance they get." Calypso chided him, slapping him lightly on the soldier "Oh no your friends aren't like that-" "Oh really," Leo said cutting her off. "You haven't seen what they were like when they are mad."

Soon later Festus the metal dragon flew into the woods and landed in front of a ring of cabins. The demigods were just having their tribute to Leo. Leo grinned, "Alright, perfect timing. Now you just follow behind me and see how its done." Calypso obliged happily. Leo strode in to the middle of the stadium and shouted, "Hey guys, miss me? Well Bad Boy Supreme is back!" A series of cheers rose up into the air, then a few outraged cries broke over the celebration. Percy, and a few other people came bursting over the fence. Leo was then punched to the ground and kicked a couple of times before the other demigods stopped. Leo winced in agony and stood up. " Hey guys, no need to be so aggressive. I also brought someone with me." Leo beckoned to Calypso. She rushed to the center of the stadium and stood next to Leo.

Leo then gestured to his friends. "Blonde haired girl is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Don't ever call her dumb. She will kill you. I say that from experience by the way. Don't call her anything other than Annabeth." Calypso nodded and shook Annabeth's hand. Calypso was shocked this girl had fallen into Tartarus. She looked so alive and healthy. Leo then waved his hand at the others. "Blond boy is Jason son of Jupiter. Cherokee girl is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. Dark haired boy is Nico, son of Hades. Of course you already know Percy."

Calypso nodded absently. "Percy, Annabeth can I talk to you." The couple obliged warily. Calypso couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she let them out and apologized, "Percy and Annabeth, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking when I cursed you. Forgive me. Please!?" Annabeth snorted, "As if!" Percy then put his arm around Annabeth and they walked out together. Calypso couldn't speak for a few moments. Leo came next to Calypso. "I told you so!"

Leo's POV

When Leo finally made it into Camp Half-Blood, he wasn't prepared for a happy welcome. But he never thought he would have to spend three days in the infirmary to treat the bruises.

As he groaned and saw Calypso walk in worriedly with a frowning Annabeth. When Calypso noticed Leo she smiled. Annabeth however, walked next to Leo's bed with a frown fixed upon her face. "What's so disappointing Wise Girl." Leo said groggily. With that Annabeth's eyes flashed, "No one except for Percy can call me that." Before Annabeth made him stay in the infirmary for five more days, Calypso came next to Leo. Annabeth looked at her with disgust before storming out.

Leo tossed and turned in his bed trying to get to sleep. It failed miserably. After a while Percy and Jason ran in. "Hey Repair Boy. Wanted to see how you were doing. Sorry for shocking you that day." "Yeah, and I'm sorry for dousing you in water." Leo shrugged, "Most likely I will be out of here by tomorrow." Yeah, we'll see you then." "Uh huh, me and Jason-" "That's Jason and I." "Shut up Jason. You've been spending too much time 'round Annabeth." Jason grinned, "Don't forget Pipes." "Right, I got that! Anyways JASON AND I are teaching the newbies." "See ya later Repair Boy." "Take care." "Bye Superman, Waterboy."

As soon as the sun came up the next day Leo jumped out of bed took a swig of nectar and leaped out of the infirmary. Right into the scene of Percy beating up a guy for hitting on Annabeth. Chiron rushed into the scene and shook his head. "Percy I don't blame you, but you've got to let Annabeth take care of herself!" "I am sorry Chiron! But you know I can't stand seeing other people-" "Perseus, we understand. I will let you make an announcement. But please, dousing them in water would do. Will Solace is already working over time and-" "Yes Chiron I understand." "Good now if you excuse me..." Percy looked over and spotted Leo. "Hey man, your bruises are healed?" "Yeah, back to being Repair Boy!" Percy grinned and turned his attention back to the 12 years olds, who looked pretty shaken up at Percy beating up their friend. Leo turned away as Percy tripped a boy and put his sword to his neck. Leo shook his head and walked toward Calypso.

Calypso's POV

Calypso was sitting on the beach, her fair hair trailing behind her as she watched the sunset. When Leo came up behind her she jumped! Calypso then turned around and smacked him on the arm. "Bronze bulls girl! What the hades was that for!" "That was for coming and not telling me you were going to!" Leo rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why can't she calm down!" Calypso turned, "I heard that!" Leo then stuttered, "I mean she is already calm-" Calypso threw her head back and laughed. "Leo there is no need to be afraid of me. Despite the fact you still are that annoying boy I found that had crashed into my dining table, but still, its fine."

Calypso then smiled remembering her dismay when she saw such a scrawny boy sprawled on the remains of her dining table. Back then she was still suffering from the heartbreak that Percy had laid on her. She started to fall for Leo and was shocked when she saw Reyna. Calypso was sad, then she realized Reyna wasn't at all Leo's love interest. After Leo left, Calypso had paced around her garden, everything tainted by the smell of fire, left behind by her beloved Leo Valdez. She sighed, just enjoying Leo's company.

"I was wondering, Calypso, do you want to go out for dinner sometime?" "Sure, despite the fact that I am not sure Chiron would let us-" "Oh I am sure he would let us. That old horse-" Chiron had heard Leo say that, but Calypso remained quiet. "Excuse me, but Leo, what old horse were you talking about? Surely not me." Leo turned then started stuttering, "No Chiron, definitely not you..." Calypso then burst out laughing and Chiron winked at her, Chiron then turned around and trotted away. Calypso turned her attention back to Leo, who, by the way, was as red as a tomato. Leo then turned to her. "So about that dinner..."


	2. The Dinner

Leo's POV

Leo wasn't the happiest when he stood in front of the mirror in a suit. Leo never, ever wore a suit. But he supposed it would be good for a first date. After all, he booked a former restaurant. Calypso was sleeping in the big house. Luckily for Leo, Dionysus was now able to go back to Mount Olympus, why? Because Zeus was thankful Dionysus helped with the war. Now, that old grouch of a wine god was out of the way. Chiron now let demigods out at will. Well only the ones that were older than 15. Today the famous couple Percabeth was going out with Jasper and Frazel. Leo was sure of that. Also Leo made sure only him and Calypso was going to the restaurant he booked. Leo then walked over to the Big House and knocked on Calypso's bedroom door. Calypso opened the door and Leo forgot how to breathe. Calypso looked breathtaking. Calypso was wearing a red backless dress. She also had beautiful ruby earrings in place. Leo immediately felt as if he was in the presence of a Goddess. Calypso opened her arms and asked, "So what do you think?" Leo started stammering, "Y-you l-l-look... WOW!" Calypso smiled and might have blushed a little. Slowly but surely Leo regained his mind. "So Sunshine ready to go?" "As ready as I'll ever be!" Calypso grabbed Leo's elbow as Leo walked done Half-Blood Hill. Leo led Calypso straight to a limousine that he had booked. Calypso smiled and climbed in the passenger seat. Leo helped her close the door while tripping over a rock. That sent Leo sprawling next to the drivers door. Calypso looked as if she was trying not to laugh. She looked at Leo and said one word, "Slick." Leo grinned at Calypso, "That is how I roll baby."

After around twenty minutes Leo pulled up at a fancy restaurant. Leo grabbed her hand and walked her to the door. Then Leo walked her to the Front Desk. "Reservation for Valdez." The server smiled and said, "Right, table for two?" Leo nodded and motioned for

Calypso to follow him. Once they reached the table Leo pulled the chair out. He didn't know when he became such a gentleman, but Calypso seemed pleased. Leo took the menu and Calypso mirrored him.

After a while a waiter came over and said, "Hello, my name is James and I will be your server tonight." He then spotted Calypso and asked, "Hey Beautiful, I lost my number. Can I have yours?" Calypso answered very politely, "What is a number? I don't have one. Am I missing out? Leo!" Leo sighed, "Hey James, why are you asking my girlfriend out! Don't you have eyes! Oh wait, maybe you are such an idiot and forgot that you could see! Whoopsy daisy, didn't know you had eyes?! Wow!" Calypso then slapped Leo. Stood up and slapped James in the face. After that she kicked James in the place where- actually you can figure it out. James looked flabbergasted and went to find the manager.

Leo looked amazed at Calypso. Calypso shrugged. Soon enough a middle aged man came over to the table. The middle aged man came over to the table. Calypso then asked, "Are you the manager?" The man smiled and said, "Yes I am. My name is John, do we have a problem here?" Calypso smiled and said, "Yes, that James person is asking me out. I don't know why you keep him around, but could you please change the waiter for us?" John sighed, "I already told him, if there is one more complaint about him I would have to fire him. Now I guess that is what I have to do." Calypso smiled, "In the mean time, I would like to order..."

Calypso's POV

After the dinner was over Leo took out his Olympus Express credit card and paid. Just like a gentleman would. Calypso smiled and walked to the car. Leo hopped in and they drove off into the sunset.

Soon enough the reached Half-Blood Hill. Leo smiled mischievously at Calypso and swept her off her feet. Calypso screamed and started pouting. Leo then carried her all the way to the Big House. Calypso was pretending to be fuming at Leo. Despite the fact that Leo was on his knees begging her to be forgiving. Calypso faked closing the door coldly in his face.

Calypso smiled to herself as she hung the beautiful red dress in her closet. Her wind servants had been freed. Calypso was in her pyjamas before she heard a knock on the door. Calypso yelped then she composed herself, "Come in!"

When she opened the door a dejected Leo was looking at the floor. Leo looked up and snapped to attention, "Permission to speak Ma'am!" Calypso threw her head back and laughed. Leo lips curled up, but he was still in a stiff salute. Calypso smiled, "Leo why are so serious. I am fine. That prank you pulled was funny. But please don't pick me up." Leo smiled, he lowered his hand and yelled, "CALYPSO ISN'T BREAKING UP WITH ME! HA! NO ONE CAN DATE HER!"

At that Calypso slapped Leo upside the head. Sure he was a real charmer, but he could be very annoying at times. Calypso shook her head and told Leo, "Now Repair Boy shush, people want to sleep. And speaking of that I am really tired so go away." Repair Boy snapped his hand up in a mock salute. "Yes Ma'am!"

After Leo left, Calypso climbed in between the sheets and started snoring.


End file.
